


Let's make a baby

by TheFantasticAshhole



Category: Professional Wrestling, ambrollins - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Cute, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Top Seth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 16:23:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFantasticAshhole/pseuds/TheFantasticAshhole
Summary: Basically Seth wants a kid with Dean. It a fluffy smut and my first fic i ever made XD





	Let's make a baby

Five years has passed since Seth asked Dean to take his hand in marriage. It was a wonderful feeling for both of the WWE superstars. Those five years was incredible from the wedding to the honeymoon to each and every day, every hour, every minute, every second. Seth couldn't be happier than ever.

Although there was something on his mind, recently his SHIELD brother Roman Reigns had received a special gift, his newborn twin boys. And Seth kept thinking about being a father of his own, wondering what it will be like having a baby, he was wanting to talk to Dean about this. 

 As he kept thinking he heard a knock on his dressing room door awaking him from his thoughts. " _Ugh it better not be the creative team.."_  he thought to himself as he got up from the couch and walking towards the door revealing a happy Ambrose. 

"Hey baby, you needed to talk about something" Dean asked smiling and doing his vibe dance or whatever he does as he stood by the door. 

Seth wanted to tell him, "Come here hon." he said grabbing Dean giving him a sweet kiss. Holding Dean close in the process of the kiss. 

When the kiss ended Dean looked at Seth smiling at him. "I swear your surprise kisses get better and better every time."

Caressing Dean's cheek with his hand Seth smiled at him brightly. "Your stuck with me for the rest of your life of course I'm gonna give you surprise kisses."

As Dean hugged him burying his face in Seth's chest, Seth knew he had to talk to him about his future with him.

"Hey babe.. about what I need to talk to you about, I wanted to ask you something.."

Seth let go and took Dean's hand leading him to the couch of the room. He was nervous as hell about the talk he wanted to tell Dean about. With Dean sitting down, Seth grabbed both of his hands as he looked into the baby blue eyes of the blonde. 

"Uh.. you know how Roman had his twin boys?" Seth asked nervously as he looked to his husband "I know you probably won't agree with this right away and I'm willing to wait, but I was kind of curious if- "

Dean interrupted Seth leaning in with a blissful kiss. Making Seth shutter in the contact. "I do want to have one."  

Seth eyes widened at what the blonde just said. "You seriously do Dean?" Seth asked within shock and excitement. 

"Hell yeah I mean I always wanted to see and uh well.. you get what I'm saying babe." The lunatic blonde blushed as he scratches the back of his neck. 

Seth chuckled at his husband for his actions, leading him to kiss his lips once again but with pure lust making Dean close his eyes as Seth grabbed him by his waist pushing him down further into the couch. 

Dean moaning a little in the kiss they both fighting for dominance but Seth winning every damn time. 

After a minute Seth stopped kissing his lover and whispered in his ear seductively. "Tonight is a night I'll let your remember by babyboy. Get your stuff and head into the hotel now." With Seth's filthy words coming out of his mouth Seth then nibbled on the crook of his husband's neck and Dean couldn't help but let out a little moan. Seth got off of Dean, which Dean got up quickly and ran out of the room making Seth chuckle once again.

"That's my baby." he said to himself as he started packing up his stuff before leaving the locker room smiling to himself. He and Dean have a lot to do in order for it to work. 

 

___________________________________________

Later on that night at their hotel room. Dean was laying on the bed waiting for Seth to come back from getting some stuff from the store, he kept thinking about him and Seth having a child, how he might be able to be a carrier, their future child.. As Dean began to zone out not hearing Seth enter the room, he felt something on the bed to Seth kissing the back of Dean's neck making him coming out the zone and shuttering at the neck kisses, closing his eyes at this moment. 

"Sorry about that baby, I had to get some stuff from the pharmacy." Seth said in between kisses and putting one of his hands on Dean's stomach. 

"Fuck." Dean breathed out as his erection came alive in his sweats making Seth palming his lover on his erection. 

 "C'mere." Seth whispered in Dean's ear grabbed him and moving him on top. With Dean on top of Seth he starred at his lover's chocolate brown eyes. He seriously loved this man. The man who was about to give him the best thing of his life. 

Smiling down at Seth, he began to kiss him furiously leaving Seth speechless, he really wanted to try. Biting on Seth's bottom lip at times because of him grabbing his ass, Dean began to grind on Seth trying to make the younger man hard. 

 At that point, Seth grunted into the kisses he' was getting from his lover, Seth grabbed Dean by the waist making him turn over unto the other side of the bed with Dean now at the bottom.

With that he got off of Dean to let him take off his shirt with Seth's help. Throwing it somewhere in the room on the floor, he took off his pants as well along with Seth doing the same. 

Both now naked, Seth came back unto the bed giving Dean sweet kisses with one hand on the blonde's member starting to stroke him the other caressing his lover cheek while getting into the kiss. 

 The blonde was in pure heaven with Seth stroking his member more than enough leaving him breathless. 

After their steamy kiss Seth got off of him, making sure Dean gets to suck his dick before turning around straddling his waist now in a sixty nine position. Dean traced the member on his lovers and opened his mouth to suck on the tip, coming back up and down in the process letting out little hums every now and then. 

Seth on the other hand, couldn't resist but moan out Dean's name at times, closing his eyes while stroking more of his lover's member flicking it with his tongue. 

Dean's moans beginning to match Seth's at this rate was pure bliss. The blonde really wanted to be fucked now, he got off of Seth letting his dick out of Seth's mouth leaving some cum in it, and started french kissing his lover tasting himself on Seth's tongue. 

"I love you so much Seth." Dean moaned out leaving quick kisses before stopping to catch their breath. Pressing his head against Dean's now both with slight sweat on their bodies, Seth took Dean's hand and putting it on his stomach. "I love you so much as well baby boy, you make me so happy, I never fell in love with anyone with a beautiful human being like you and being the future carrier of our child. I love you so much Dean Rollins, I love our baby just as much as you." Seth turned Dean down on his back yet again still with their hands intertwined together holding a part of Dean's stomach. 

Dean was smiling, looking up at his brunette lover couldn't respond to Seth as tears flooded into his eyes making Seth kissing the top of Dean's forehead. 

With a final sigh Dean grabbed his lover by the back of the head kissing him making the brunette blush in the process of the kiss. With Seth withdrawing, Dean let him go, He leaned down to Dean's stomach and giving it a kiss. "Let's make a baby." 

Dean nodded his head at Seth and Seth got up, letting go of Dean's stomach.

Seth spat in his hand and started jerking himself off for a second to get himself ready. 

His lover was spreading his legs as Seth got back under the covers with him, putting Dean in a lustful kiss while he began to put his member at Dean's entrance with the saliva his lover still has on him.

"AH FUCK!" Dean moaned out in pain hands clawing to the bedsheets as Seth put the rest of himself inside of his ass. His lover leaned down to press some kisses on his neck to get him pleasured.  

"It's ok baby, your ok. Your doing so good." Seth whispered to him. 

This was the first time Seth didn't use lube. He didn't know if that was good for the process of getting Dean pregnant. He already could imagine his lover with the baby. His future daughter or son in there. He'll have to go through nine months but it's worth it. 

With his member fully into Dean the blonde rolled his hips a little signaling he was ready to go.

Dean looked into Seth's eyes with excitement and pure lust in them. Seth knew he was definitely ready. 

Seth was beginning the slow pace of his member coming in and out of Dean's ass holding him while in the process. Leaving the blonde to end up closing his eyes, mouth slightly open and moaning at his lover's movements inside of him. 

The brunette slightly went faster as he began to thrust into him even more hitting him in and out while Dean's legs wrapped around him tightly to go deeper. 

"Your feel so good baby." Seth leaned down and growled into Dean's ear as his movements in Dean going faster leading Dean to moan out words. 

"AHH SHIT, SETH HARDER DAMN IT!" Dean kept whining out words randomly clinging onto Seth in the tight heat between them both.

They are both panting like crazy while Seth fucked him like an animal, realizing he was about to release a big load of cum inside, he thrusted into Dean faster and harder. The sound of skin slapping skin getting louder along with the squeaks of the bed was making the blonde a louder moaning mess under him. 

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!!" Dean cried out while panting while Seth was making the bed frame hit the wall as he was about to reach his high giving Dean the best fuck of his life, they honestly never felt this much in love with each other just by wanting, no, hoping for a child of their own.

"I'm close baby." Seth growls out and leaned down, biting Dean's shoulder to muffler out his moans while Dean grabbed Seth's back, fingernails clawing into the tan skin of his lover. "Damn your so fucking tight." Seth grunted out as he sped up his pace. The loud gasp/moan slipped out of Dean's lips and eyes rolled back knowing Seth has came inside of him. Seth's seeds painting inside of him. He was leading Dean to cum as well on both of their bodies as they both reached their highs. 

Slowing down his thrusts, Seth panted like crazy trying to catch his breath, just as Dean was going for a kiss yet again on the lips making Seth moaning into it. 

After the kiss Seth stopped his thrust inside of Dean letting himself catching his breath, they were both covered in sweat and cum but every minute was worth it. 

 The brunette let go of Dean getting his member out of him and turning his body over on his back to catch his breath, Dean breathed out a wow. 

Seth let out a tired laugh and leaned over to kiss his love. Knowing that a possibility of Dean carrying a child would be a blessing. He was hoping it would come true. 

"I love you so much babyboy." Seth said to Dean as he looked down at the older man as he had his eyes closed. 

"I love you so much more." Dean breathed out. "Well shit.. I'm not going to be able to walk tomorrow." "More like limping." 'Oh shut up at least it's worth it for our kid." Dean said sarcastically. making Seth laugh once again. "You already know I do anything for you my love, now let's get some sleep." Both of them laid under the covers falling into a deep slumber but what they didn't know is all that work they both worked together was going to become a reality.

 

________________________________________

Two months later after that night they both were so happy the next day with an angry Roman for making him stay up next door. As the two months went by, Seth was beginning to think at first that Dean had gotten the stomach bug and that he wasn't a carrier. On a Monday on RAW they both decided to get a pregnancy test courtesy of their friend Brie Bella, who also was a mother.

Now back at their home in Iowa, Dean and Seth was in the bathroom waiting on the four tests Dean had to pee on hoping what Brie said was true. 

As the timer on Seth's phone went off he clicked on it, turning his head to a nervous Dean. "You ready?" Dean let out a huge sign, "Let's see if we did it." Dean had got up from the bathroom floor with the help from Seth cause he didn't feel good. Looking over the four pregnancy tests. 

Positive... All four of them was stating the plus sign. 

Dean let out a huge scream and giving Seth a hug while on the verge of tears their dream of Dean being pregnant was finally known and came true. 

"Were gonna be parents!! I'm gonna be a dad!!" Seth yelled out while Dean was being the emotional one crying his eyes out in pure joy while Seth hugged his husband planting kisses on his face. "Thank you thank you thank you!!" Seth yelled happily to his lover with Dean reaching out for both of Seth's hands connecting his hands on his own with them and placing them on his stomach and looking at Seth with tearful eyes filled with joy. 

"I should be thanking you Seth. Your the one who made this happen and I couldn't be any more happier than to be the carrier of our future son."

Seth smiled widely then giving Dean a kiss in which he exchanged back. "No, we both made this happen. I love you and my daughter so much. You looking maybe almost two months since that night but I'll make sure to check with a doctor." 

Dean looked into the eyes of the brunette. Seth had made him so happy over the years and this one was the best moments yet. 

Seth got on one knee kissed Dean's stomach and spoke to the fetus which made Dean giggle. 

"Now don't give your daddy a hard time now, be gentle with him little one. It's gonna be a long six months maybe 7 I don't know yet, but everyday is worth seeing you."

"Damn it Seth, your gonna make me cry like a bitch here." Dean said to him as Seth got up and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"Hey our little girl is gonna be one good of a lunatic." 

"Well our son here is making me hungry again for pizza with nutella so I think I need some help with that."

Seth chuckled at Dean's remark giving him a kiss on the forehead of his husband making him blush.

"I'll be gladly get you the things you need for our daughter."  

"Yeah yeah get to it buttercup, because your son and I can't wait all day." 

With that Seth led Dean towards the bed making sure he's comfortable, and remember to call the doctor later on to see for an appointment. He couldn't believe in 8 months maybe they don't know, he and Dean get to see his precious one. Smiling to himself as he got his keys off the coffee table he heard a yell from upstairs. "I want some mint chocolate ice cream too love you!!"

Seth chuckled again and yelled back "I'll get that too baby I love you more." 

With that he went out the door as he started his journey to get the very first things Dean was craving from the store. Now knowing he and Dean are gonna have a much brighter future together with a child on the way. 

-Fin- 


End file.
